


He’s Not There

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, Klaine AU Fridays, M/M, References to the Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: "Ladies and gentlemen...The Zombies!"
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 1





	He’s Not There

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Author's Note, July 20, 2012** : My fill for Zombie week Klaine AU Friday. Took a bit of liberty with this one. :)  
> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/27649699795/hes-not-there)

“Why am I so nervous?” Kurt muttered as he tuned his guitar.

Blaine chuckled, moving behind him and massaging his shoulders comfortingly. “Maybe it has something to do with the hoards of screaming teenage girls out there who want to get in our pants?” It was true, the hysterics coming from the other side of the curtain were more than unsettling.

“Yeah, maybe that’s it.” Kurt muttered.

“Too bad for them I’m the only one who gets that honor.” Kurt swatted him away, blushing and looking around anxiously. He knew the other members knew and at least were civil about it, but if word got out that two of the members of a popular male group were together would only mean the end of their career, just when it was getting started. It was 1964 after all.

“I just hope we get to the hotel in one piece,” Kurt muttered, adjusting the strap around his neck.

Blaine’s eyes glistened as he took up his position by the microphone. “You know what to do if they get too close.”

“No, but I’m pretty sure you’re about to tell me.”

“Tell her no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.”

Kurt shot him a glare. “I’ve already got that song stuck in my head from playing it at every gig.”

Blaine smirked. “You know you love it.”

“That’s questionable.”

“You know you love me?”

Kurt smiled softly, reaching over to squeeze Blaine’s hand quickly. “That’s not so questionable.”

“Alright, everyone, take your places,” the stage manager called. Kurt did one last check of his guitar, and Blaine inhaled deeply.

“Everybody ready?” he asked, his voice quickly turning businesslike. He nodded in acknowledgement of their confirmation. “Good, now let’s kill this thing.”

“Don’t you mean raise the dead?” Kurt asked teasingly. But before Blaine could retort, the curtain began to move.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the announcer boomed, barely audible above the din. “Let us give a warm American welcome to the new up and coming British group, The Zombies! Go ahead, boys!”

A surge of adrenaline rushed through Kurt as he plucked out the first chords. He had never felt more alive.

  



End file.
